1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of lighting fixtures, and particularly lighting fixtures intended to be used in so-called hung ceiling installations.
2. The Prior Art
In a conventional hung ceiling lighting installation, a structural support element or frame is mounted above the ceiling. A reflector assembly including a light source at its upper end is arranged to be secured to the frame. In order to change bulbs, make repairs to electrical components of the assembly, or gain access to the space behind the ceiling, it is necessary or desirable that the reflector-light assembly be removable in a downward direction from a position below the ceiling.
Heretofore, in lighting fixtures of this type, the reflector assembly and frame were provided with interfitting detents, slots and like fastening expedients which required, for installation, an accurate positioning of the respective components carried by the frame and reflector assembly. In the event the frame were installed improperly, i.e. if the spacing of the frame from the ceiling were greater or less than intended, the reflector would fail to seat firmly against the ceiling or might hang a distance below the ceiling.
In order to minimize defects of prior devices of this type, a lighting fixture in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,296 was devised. In accordance with such device, the aperture in the ceiling through which the reflector assembly is to be mounted was framed about by a bezel fixed to the frame, the bezel including portions which underlap the ceiling. The reflector assembly included spring members having cam portions which coact with the bezel to maintain the reflector assembly in position.
While the noted patent represents a substantial advance in the art, it does not, after mounting of the frame, provide as full a range of weightwise adjustment of the reflector as might be desirable. Further, if the spring force exerted by the above referred to support members was too great, a good deal of difficulty was experienced in removing the reflector from its mounted position in the ceiling. If, on the other hand, the supporting spring force was reduced to facilitate removal, there occasionally existed, especially upon improper installation, a tendency for the reflector to sag, leaving a space between the flange of the reflector and the ceiling.